Turtle Meet High School
by Featherfur
Summary: Deleted old story, re post. When the turtles and their sister wake up human, well why not have some fun and go to High School. RaphXOC LeoXKarai and poss MikexOC and definite DonXApril. Rated T for language and poss violence, set in a 2k12 series but features characters from 2k3
1. Chapter 1

**AN: this is like a mixture of the 2003 and 2012 series, April is from 2012 and Casey is a grown up. And my own OC's are here. It's probably gonna start out scattered but when I know where im goin with this it will come together perfectly.**

It had only been 9 months since the four turtles met their '_sister'_, a white Siberian tiger mutated in the same jar but forced to leave when she couldn't control her cat instinct to attack rats for food. Her story goes like this:

_Back when Splinter found the turtles, an escaped tiger kitten that had also been hit with the ooze, followed them, over the next few weeks the tiger cub would go into instinctive hunting mode and only Splinter's training kept him alive. The Tiger's intelligence had increased faster than the turtles and she realized what was happening and faked episodes of ferocity until Splinter was forced to make her leave for everybody's sake. She knew that if he thought it was for the best he wouldn't feel as guilty as if she ran away. Over the next few years she followed the turtles around and kept danger away while learning ninjistu when she watched the turtles train. She became a master at the throwing stars, the bow and arrow, single katana fighting, and close combat due to her claws working as knives. When the mutagen had completed its mutation making her larger in width and able to walk and move-like a human while still being able to move-like a tiger. Then when she hit 13 she found the place that supplied the ooze, infiltrating it was hard but she found a room where there was a blue platform stepping on it sent her to a world across the galaxy onto another planet, once there she was treated as a hunting dog only with a lot more caution her, body adapted to breathe like some of the alien species there, a mixture of sulfur and nitrogen. It was 12 years on the planet later the Tiger ran into the turtles as they made a run from the authorities with a fugitoid. It turned out her body had only aged a year once she returned to earth. Helping them find a place to stay, she followed them and saved their life before they completely trusted her, she was brought back to earth when the turtles were. When she met Splinter she told him the truth; that she had forced him to kick her out on purpose. Through their adventures on a different planet the 4 turtles and the Tiger had become best of friends. A shorter muzzle than a true tiger, pointed ears on the top of her head, a long tail, feet like back paws, the tiger standing up was a couple of inches taller than the turtles though she suspected that in a couple of years they would much taller as none of them had stopped growing. She slept in the main room. Her name was Artemisia after a female Italian artist, though she went by Artemis or Art as a nickname, even though she was horrible at arts. Our story starts in the main room when Artemis all of a sudden felt extremely cold._

'What the hell, I don't get cold especially not here were the basic temp is 89 degrees,' Artemis thought as a shiver trailed up her back. Sitting up she realized she was in the big room, and that her skin was pinkish and furless. Looking up and down she realized she looked like a human, a naked one at that.

"HOLY SHIT WHAT DA HELL IS GOIN' ON" she whispered loudly as she started to freak out. Grabbing her shell-cell and hiding in the bathroom she dialed April's number hoping that April would be up at this time of night.

"Yeeees," April's voice was tired and sleepy.

"Ape, I need you to get over here NOW and bring extra clothes." Art whispered quickly.

"Why what's wrong." April sounded scared and worried.

"I'll explain when you get here." Art hung up the phone and sat down on the toilet as she waited. 15 minutes later she could hear April's voice in the den.

"Artemis, where are you?" Artemis called her over to the bathroom and made her hand over the clothing. Artemis put on the clothing slowly to make sure that they were on the right parts of her body. As she was putting on the clothes her hand brushed against something sharp on her neck. Looking in the mirror confirmed it to be her 'Choker' as she called it, a strap of leather covered in spikes and locked tightly around her neck, in a battle no one could strangle her and would have a hard time cutting off her head, plus she, Raph, Mikey, and April agreed it was 'cool' looking. Calling for April to come in she sat cross legged on the floor.

"Holy cow, is that you Artie" April whispered and Artemis let out a growl the best she could, she hated that nickname.

"Yep that is definitely you, how did this happen?"

"I don't know I just woke up like this. Maybe the guys…" Artemis stopped talking as her face paled.

"The guys, if I woke up human what if the guys did too." April paled as well and both girls rushed out of the bathroom and ran next to the bedrooms where they both stopped.

"What if they're naked too?" April asked and Artemis thought for a minute before an idea popped into her head. Closing all the boys' doors, she stood in front of Raphael's door.

"How do you know he will wake up, and how do you know he won't scream and yell wouldn't it be easier to wake up Leo or Donnie or even Mikey," Artemis shot her a wolfish grin, even in human form she looked scary.

"Well first he knows better than to not wake up when I call, I can threaten him so he won't scream, and no Leo doesn't wake up before 5, and Donnie he won't wake up for another 7 hours, I may have drugged him so he would sleep, and Mikey would probably run around screaming if he is human, and there are something's no girl should have to see."

Knocking on the door Artemis whispered an angry "Raph get ya fat shell up NOW", a slight thud was heard and a sleepy, "What do ya want at 3 in the morning" His voice at normal volume like he didn't feel like yelling.

"Raph there is a mirror a couple of feet away from my couch turn on the light and look into it, tell me what you see and I swear if you yell Leo will be the least of your problems." She threatened sending April a 'what can you do' look. Shuffling, cursing, and a few bangs were heard through the door.

"If this is one of Mikey's pranks I swear I'll kill him, now why the shell do I look like a fuckin' human, and what the shell is on my chest," Artemis shot April a 'I told you so' look as Raphael's voice lowered to a whisper and turned back to the door.

"Raph does it look like what humans wear?"

"Yea and I got wat ya call 'em uh, pants on too." April and Artemis sighed glad that they didn't have to deal with that problem. So they called Raphael outside and pointed down the hall.

"Go check on the others because I refuse, they might happen to be naked, oh and don't wake em up I don't wanna see Mikey this early in the morning."

"What are you gonna do," Raph asked angrily, he didn't want to see his brothers naked either.

"Watch recorded TV, der," She said simply and her and April walked over and flipped on the TV.

Ten minutes later Raph returned with his eyes closed and sat next to Artemis on the couch.

"That was bad all my brothers are human and clothed, and while I had to check on them you sat here watching NCIS Los Angeles." He said opening his eyes and glaring at her.

"You pissed or is it just me." He looked at her.

"Well you know what since you were so good and didn't yell I'll lock Leo's door so you can sleep in longer." He glared at her again his face almost blue in the light given off the TV, before he sighed; he was too tired he'll get her back in the morning or afternoon if she locked Leo's door like she said she would.

"Why is she here?" He asked looking at April who had passed out on Artemis' shoulder.

"Um, I'll tell all y'all tomorrow," She groaned as April's head fell on her lap "why do I feel like a mother. No I'm not your mother either. That look only works when Mike does it, sars Raphie." Raph huffed and stopped giving her the puppy dog look and laid on the couch trying to find a comfortable spot.

"When we were on that planet ya didn't seem to mind," He growled out. Back on the weird planet that they met on, all the turtles always woke up curled on Artemis' side. Artemis laughed at him.

"Well you guys were so much nicer, and that was only because y'all are cold-blooded, so I pretty much saved y'all's lives more than once. Humans aren't cold blooded so unless you wanna snuggle with Leo like you do during thunderstorms; shut up it's a Densi moment." He paused while she watched the TV knowing better than to interrupt a Densi moment or a Tiva moment. She turned back to him waiting for him to say something.

"I didn't run ta Leo, last time dere was a thunderstorm." He stated giving her a look and daring her to contradict him. She grinned.

"Oh that's right you ran into here and begged me to let you stay with me, it was horrible 'cause next thing I know Mikey wants a hug too." She faked a shivered and grinned at him and he just glared back. He sighed knowing he was beat; he just wasn't any good in verbal fights against the Artemis.

"'Night"

"Night"

THE Next morning, Artemis awoke to a couple of yells.

"ARTEMIS"

"MIKEY I'M GONNA KILL YOU"

"DONNIE WHAT DID YOU DO"

Artemis sighed as her head pounded, and she tried to figure out why she felt so strange. Then the memories flooded back to her and she groaned and looked around for April and Raphael. Raphael was conked out on the floor next to the couch, and she guessed April was in the kitchen as it was glowing. She walked to Leo's room and yelled into it. "What do ya want Leo,"

"Unlock my door NOW." His voice sounded pissed and she looked at the clock above the TV, 9:30. Why hadn't Leo woken up earlier?

"Fine don't get ya knickers in a twist and go sit down until I let Mikey and Don out of their rooms, Kay, I got ta tell y'all something." He grumbled but agreed so she unlocked his door and unlocked the other two boys' and yelled at them to go sit on the couch.

"OMG WHY ARE HUMANS IN OUR LAIR." Mikey was shouting at the top of his lungs oblivious to the fact he looked like a human too. Jumping over the couch Artemis pushed him to the ground effectively shutting him up.

"Mikey your human too ya dofus, now shut it and sit on the couch while I get April and wake Raph, unless you want to spend the rest of the day tied from the ceiling." She said threateningly her head hurt too much for her to be nice. Artemis directed the three turtles-turned-humans to the couch in a certain order so she would know who was who.

Going to April first Artemis found April had cooked breakfast and grabbed two plates while April grabbed two more. They dished them out before grabbing their own, when they returned Raphael was still sleeping while Mikey tried to get him to sneeze by blowing on his face, he succeeded twice. Picking up a piece of bacon Artemis waved it in Raph's face, in seconds Raphael was awake and looking for food.

"Works every time, so now we need ta talk, so here it goes were effing HUMANS, dunno why or how."

_**AN: ANY IDEAS WILL BE GRATFULLY RECEVIED REVIEW FLAMES WILL BE USED TO COOK RAPH SOME BACON**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey this is going to be a bit short and I would thank my first reviewer but my mom took my phone so I can't look up your name so thanks oh and im too lazy to look it up, here's the next chapter. I know Leo is older but I always imagined Raph being taller. Oh and I had them in clothing that fit in with their personalities. **

The four brothers looked at each other taking in each other's new looks. Mikey was 6 foot, with long shaggy blonde hair and light blue eyes flecked with green, he was wearing a orange shirt with Pikachu on it and a pair of jeans, Leo was 6'2 and had short cut brown hair and dark blue eyes flecked with brown he was wearing a shirt with a picture of Beethoven on it and blue jeans. Don was 6'1 and had longish brown hair that only just hit his eyes and he had bright green eyes spotted with blue and was wearing a plaid shirt and khaki's. Raph was 6'3 and had spiky black hair and hazel eyes flecked with gold, he was wearing a leather jacket a black shirt and black pants complete with a chain going from back of his pants to the side.

They looked at Artemis who was 5'9 and had curly long dirty-blonde hair to her waist and had green eyes flecked with silver, she was wearing a hello kitty shirt and shorts, and she didn't seem too happy about it.

"Really I tell you to bring over clothes and you bring me hello kitty, I think its burning my skin this is an insult to my kind." She stated pulling at it as if it actually burned. April shrugged her shoulders while Mikey raised his hand.

"Um Art I think these are for you." He said handing over a bag of clothes he found himself sitting on. She jumped up in joy when she saw them, but before she could change a door opened across the way and Splinter stepped out. He looked at them strangely before shaking his head and muttering as he made his way back to his room.

"I must still be sleeping."

Shrugging her shoulder's Artemis ran to the bathroom and came out a few minutes later in black jeans and a black tee-shirt with a snarling wolf on the front.

"I'm more of a tiger person but a wolf is better than Beethoven." She stated raising an eyebrow at Leo's shirt. He shrugged at her and turned to look at his brothers who looked back at him then looked at April.

"Well, anyone one know how this happened?" April asked quietly like she still couldn't believe her eyes.

"Nope but I know what we're gunna do now." Artemis grinned as April looked on confused.

"GUITAR HERO" All the former mutants shouted as one when April opened her mouth to ask. In seconds all the Wii remotes were out, along with a microphone, a drum set, and three guitars. If you had Mikey join in over the Wi-Fi then you could have all five of them play at once. ***(I don't know if this could actually work but it was either this way or that Donnie had rewrote the game program so 5 can play.)**

This was the one game that Art could get all 4 brothers to play together without someone getting tossed of a building like what tended to happen during ninja tag. Art, Raph, and Donnie grabbed a guitar, Mikey grabbed the drums, and Leo grabbed the mike. April looked on as if she couldn't believe it.

"You guys actually play and like this." April asked.

"Well duh, these dunder heads only play nice when we play Hero otherwise you might as well throw Mikey off the side of your apartment," Art commented as Mikey let out an indignant "HEY"

They played four 2 hours until Mikey got loud about his permanent score of 98 percent, and Donnie shoved in his face his 100 percent, and before long Raph joined in and Mikey was making a run for it.

"How much you wanna bet Mikey still thinks he's a turtle and jumps into the water." Everyone grinned as a splash was heard as well as a yelp and Mikey ran back through soaking the floor as he dripped like crazy and shook his hair around soaking everyone around him. Suddenly April jumped up.

"You guys know what this means, YOU GUYS CAN GO TO HIGH SCHOOL WITH ME." A loud cheer was heard from Mikey before Raph knocked him to the ground and had him shout things out.

"Ugh Raphie leave Mike alone he's just a poor, poor, retarded turtle with absolutely no hope to get help for his mental problems." Another "HEY" was heard as Raph laughed along with Art.

**AN: Next one is where they go out to the real world, any ideas pls.**


End file.
